We're Two, Alone
by Skysha-Tranqui
Summary: AU from End of Days, Janto. Ianto decides with Jack gone it is time he goes on his own search for truth. And so he gets in touch with his own, alien, roots and begins the task of discovering who - or what - destroyed the rest of his species.
1. Chapter 1

Title: We're Two, Alone

Pairing: Jack/Ianto past Ianto/Lisa

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Spoilers: Alternative post S1 End of Days episode. Vague spoilers for rest of S1, will remain AU from now.

Summary: After Jack goes with the Doctor, Ianto decides there is nothing to keep him from fulfilling his own search for truth. And so he gets in touch with his own, alien, roots and begins the task of discovering who - or what - destroyed the rest of his species.

Author's note: 'cause I love Special!Ianto, and because I've just watched S1 ep End of Days & really didn't like it. Also, I had a bit of a plot bunny pop up during the Captain Jack Harkness episode and I really wanted to give it a shot. Bear with me though please, this is my first attempt at fanfic in years - my first attempt at Torchwood fanfic ever - and it's unbetaed! :s

We're Two, Alone – Chapter One

The cardboard coffee holder weighed down Ianto's hand. Gone. Jack had gone. First he'd died on him - twice in one day! - and he'd only just come back to them. Only to go again.

Gwen started yelling, uselessly, "JACK!! JACK!! Where are you?!"

Her welsh accent made the call even more plaintive and Ianto looked down at the coffee he was still holding. Two cups left. One for Jack and one for Gwen. The one time he himself hadn't fancied a drink and now it looked like neither of them was going to be drunk anyway.

Tosh's cup hit the ground, its contents spilling out across the hub floor, as she raised her hands to her mouth, a dull "no, no, no" issuing from her lips as she shook her head in denial. Owen, ironically, was the first to leap into action. Recovering from his own stunned stillness to rush across to the hub monitors and begin frantically checking the cctv.

"Tosh, c'mon, where's the bloody-! Oh, there, there, look!"

Gwen stopped her wailing, tears drying eerily fast as she whirled around to view the footage Owen had brought up on screen. Tosh's eyes cautiously peeked out above her hands, and Ianto himself found it impossible to look away as a blue police box shimmered into being on screen. "But how...?" Gwen whispered, cutting off her own astonishment in mid sentence. After the week they'd just had it hardly seemed the time to bother with surprise at the things they witnessed.

Recognising the TARDIS - for of course, what a perfect end to the perfect week! - from Torchwood One's reports, Ianto didn't bother watching or listening as Tosh shook free of her malaise in order to join Owen at the console to begin a frantic search of the database.

He could tell them, save them some time, but some vague part of him noted that it was nice to see them acting with purpose again. That same need for some sort of purpose had been what prompted the coffee run as well. Starbucks was good for some occasions, but Ianto's coffee was infinitely better and it would have been easier to use their own coffee machine. After the miracle of Jack finally reviving had worn off a bit though, the memory of recent events and their accompanying insipid guilt had slunk back into the room. Owen had been the one to suggest coffee, "to perk everyone up" - eager for a chance to escape the hub for a while, and to have some physical peace offering he could offer their leader. No, far better to give them something to do. With that thought in mind Ianto turned and made his way to their kitchen area. The now-unnecessary coffee was poured down the sink - such a waste, he thought - the cups thrown in the trash, and some paper towels and a can of steel cleaner grabbed up.

Returning to the central hub again he saw that Gwen had pulled up a board from her desk area and started compiling the facts they had of Jack's 'disappearance'. Date, time, location, strange blue box that could appear and disappear from thin air... Squatting low Ianto mopped up the excess coffee from the floor, stuffing the damp towels into the takeaway cup, and then gave the floor a judicious squirt of the cleaner. There, that was better.

None of the others paid him any attention, as usual, and for once Ianto didn't feel a faint pang of loneliness.

Maybe it was finally time. Time to go home.

At least one good thing had come from all this - from the panic of Tosh and Jack disappearing through the rift, from the anger and frustration of trying to deal with a loose-canon Owen; too strung up on the abandonment of his lover to recognise a fool's choice for what it to was, to all remembered pain and suffering dredged up anew over the past few days. How succinctly Jack had called them all on it, summarised their weak points with the precision of a marksman. Tosh's need to be needed, Owen's need to feel, Gwen's need to have a normal life even as she did everything she could to have something more. And of course, there was Ianto's ever-present need for Lisa.

With all that though, the good thing - the only thing that could provide any solace - was something which Owen had revealed to Ianto. Even as he'd cautioned Owen not to tamper with the Rift, not to push those boundaries, he'd been eagerly hovering at his shoulder to see the outcome. Eagerly watching as the man rifled through the secret contents of Jack's safe. Sharp eyes noting the location of Jack's password book, keeping track of Owen's hands as they hastily entered the password and cracked it open, and of course observing with fevered intensity the contents of the safe as Owen carelessly ploughed through them.

He'd seen it then. The device which had first drawn himself and Lisa to Torchwood. The instrument of their downfall.

It was quite small, black and made from a material which looked like plastic but was actually an advanced form of silicone. With its short cylindrical shape and the slight curve to it it looked like a cross between a plastic gun and some kind of remote. Such a simple device, and yet it had caused Ianto so much pain.

When he and Lisa had first arrived on this small planet they had been terrified, running for their lives from the destruction, no, annihilation of their species. They hadn't thought about the reaction their appearance on this backwards world might provoke. Hadn't realised this civilisation wasn't advanced enough to realise they meant no harm - had come for sanctuary.

At the beginning Ianto had joked that it was a good thing they had been discovered by a Torchwood employee. The man had yelled in fear and shot at them, sure. But he had done so with this plastic-looking device. An alien technology newly discovered and en route to Torchwood One for further study. It's a strange fate that finds a new Torchwood recruit in possession of a powerful alien device, and that makes him the sole witness for the arrival of two traumatised alien beings. Still, this fate had the new recruit automatically treating the artefact as though it were a gun, and firing at the aliens. And so he and Lisa had been bound to human form. The Torchwood employee's DNA had been analysed by the device and it had altered their alien form into a facimile of it.

It wasn't a very good joke admittedly, but the fact that one who would have been bound to capture them for study had in fact provided them with the perfect camouflage had never failed to put a smile on Lisa's beautiful human face.

Then of course the battle at Canary Wharf had happened, and it was no longer amusing in the slightest.

Ianto had wondered then if it would have been best if they had given up on their attempts to locate the device. If they had settled for being human, created a life on this planet and adopted this species as their own. The pull to regain her old form had driven his love though, and she had convinced him of the need. The rest of their species may be gone, but as long as even one of them remained alive, it was their responsibility to stop those who had hunted them, and to make sure they never did such a thing again.

And so, he had been trapped, helpless in his human body, forced to watch as his mate was trapped within an unnatural melding of flesh and metal.

Cybernetics had been a tentative hope. Ianto had been trying to prolong Lisa's life. Just long enough for him to locate the thrice damned device, and then the mangle of machine and organism that her body had become would no longer matter.

That dream had died with her though.

Placing a steadying hand on the sink Ianto realised he had managed to put away the cleaning supplies, and automatically started in on the pile of washing up that was always waiting by the sink. For a moment he was torn as to whether to continue, but he could hear the distant murmuring of the others as they started discussing the Doctor's motives in taking Jack, and he plunged his hands into the warm sudsy water.

Jack had been the one to pull Ianto from the pit of despair he had felt when Lisa died. He was the last of his kind. The shock of the realisation had more than eclipsed the grief he felt over her death; that had burned out in the initial rush of events, as he cried himself hoarse on Jack's sturdy shoulder.

In the days that followed he had been sleep-walking. Each morning the dread of reality was like a slap in the face, and then he was numb. It was only gradually that he realised Jack was watching him. Appearing at random intervals throughout the day, asking for coffee or files, and making a joke about how Ianto's arse filled out his trousers. To be looked after, even in so subtle a way...had felt nice.

It was beginning to feel more than just nice, but then this whole mess had begun. Idly rinsing out the mug he was holding, Ianto realised it said "I've had sex with an alien" - Jack's of course - and the damn coffee ring still hadn't come off. Dunking it back into the water Ianto wondered if it was a bad sign to find the stubborness off a man's coffee stains vaguely charming?

In any case, now he knew the location of the device there was no reason to stay here.

The plan had always been to get their own forms back, and then return to piece together what had happened. To search for survivors - though they held little hope that they would find any - and to get justice on the ones who had done this to them.

So what if he was alone now? So what if he had begun to feel some warmth for his fellow colleagues? He had always been careful to not make ties, ready to leave at a moments notice and feel no regret. They would barely feel the loss - even now there were no questions about where he'd got to, despite the fact that he had been slipping up and getting more involved recently; a by-product of Jack's nagging. No, they wouldn't miss him.

The last cup rinsed and stacked on the draining board, Ianto let out the plug and wiped the counter down with an efficient swipe.

There were no files to tidy away - afterall he didn't have his own desk to clutter, and tidiness had always been a natural trait of his, no matter his form.

Walking past the others he saw they had migrated to their separate desks now. Owen obsessively re-watching the hub cctv which clearly showed a grinning Jack embracing a bespectacled man before following him behind blue doors. Gwen was chewing on a pen and looking grave as she re-read the list of facts they had pulled together, and Tosh appeared to be analysing the Rift activity pattern from the times before and after Jack's disappearance.

They wouldn't be able to find him of course. Jack had been waiting for the Doctor, that much Ianto had managed to pick up in between all the flirting and the semi-serious heart to hearts they had shared. There was much he still didn't know about Jack of course, but that the man had been waiting for someone had been obvious. Coupled with Ianto's own knowledge of the Doctor, and his own fervent search for the device that held such power over himself, and he was able to match Jack's own desires and behaviour to a similar goal. At the heart of everything, there's only questions. Hopefully Jack will now have access to the answers he so desires, and - Ianto opened the door to Jack's office and crossed over to the safe - soon he will be able to go search for his own answers too.

The door swung open with a kind of grunt, and the device was exactly where Ianto remembered.

Picking it up with one trembling hand he realised there were etchings along the side. Valerrrian etchings to be precise. Made sense, the Valerrrian were known to be fond of manipulating matter, a device to change the organic composition of one thing to a different composition would be right up their alley. Fortunately, they were also known for their extremely user-friendly technology, and it was with a sense of light-headedness that Ianto pressed the combination of buttons necessary to access the history log.

A purple box lit up in the top of the remote and a visual image of DNA popped up. Valerrrian details started scrolling next to it and Ianto was able to identify it as human. Another strand of DNA popped up and he immediately recognised it as his own. Right, so just need to press-, and that-, done.

Reversing his grip on the device Ianto aimed the remote at himself, and...paused.

Turning his head to the side he took in the clutter on Jack's desk. The careless way his pistol had been left next to the pile of books he never seemed to read but always seemed to have stacked there, and the half-empty decanter of scotch which he liked to savour on an evening. Recently he had taken to offering Ianto a nightcap before sending him home.

Through the door he could just make out the concentrated business of the team. Having something to do had done wonders to pull them back together and calm them down. Seeing them at work now, Ianto was positive they would recover from losing Jack. A faint sad smile eased the tight lines of his forehead and he pressed the button.


	2. Chapter 2

We're Two, Alone – Chapter Two

The air surrounding him was a throbbing, pulsing blue. Purple and red swirls caught and tore at the centre, but nothing could touch him. A million thoughts raced through his consciousness - flickers of memories and half-formed emotions, but none fully took root. Then there was a great sense of _made it_ and at the heart of the vortex something long absent slotted back into place.

The influx of information that engulfed Ianto was overwhelming. Sensing all time, seeing all possible outcomes, knowing all that had come before. Remembering. Terrified and confused he wrenched himself away from the warmth embracing him and fell through time and space.

His fall was the stuff of nightmares. Psychedelic lights, pulsating waves of energy buffeting his form, the kind of free-form tumbling that makes even hardened skydivers nauseous. It should have killed him; would have killed him, if he'd been in his previous form. He was currently a collection of conscious particles loosely bound together by vortex energy though, so the fall didn't kill him, just sent him insane for a time.

Ianto was next fully aware when his being had drifted to a halt on the barren rock terrain of the Befalgus planet, situated on the outer edge of the Caverrus galaxy.

Tentatively stretching his awareness out, he felt a brief moment of relief when he could only feel a faint tugging from the warmth that had just caused him so much torment. It was only brief however, 'cause at his probing the warmth grew hotter and reached out for him in turn.

What happened next was purely instinctive, and likely saved his life.

His awareness lunged out with the swiftness of a striking viper and latched on to the tendril of warmth. At the same time his entire consciousness gave a massive _wrench_, time and space quivered, and Ianto opened bleary eyes to a scorching dessert landscape.

Shakily rolling to his knees, the gritty bite of sand drew his attention away from the very slight pulse he could feel in the back of his mind, and drew his eyes downwards. Taking in his own nudity with mild confusion he realised what was wrong when the wind blew more crystallised rocks at his skin. For all that he could feel the effect on his body, there was no corresponding physical evidence that he was being scratched to bits. No white lines, grazes, no indentions, and absolutely no blood. He was whole, and...shimmering?

Placing the conundrum out of his mind, Ianto gained his feet, stumbled once, then haltingly began to walk.

What had just happened to him was extremely worrying.

Nothing like it had ever happened to him before, and there was no record of any of his kind ever experiencing something similar. He'd anticipated a bit of disorientation and confusion upon regaining his original form, but that? That had not been his original form, not exactly.

His kind had a loose definition of corporeal sure, but never to the extent that there was no visual evidence of their existence - which he suspected had been the case for himself moments earlier. And to be sucked in to the vortex like that?

Shaking off the dread the memory produced, Ianto determinedly pushed on over the uneven ground, ignoring the anchorless feeling he was experiencing. Like a puppet that had just cut its strings.

From what he could remember of Befalgus it was a rather advanced trading culture, and while the planet itself was rather barren and uninhabitable, it had a large number of well developed ship ports covering the planet surface. If he kept walking he was bound to stumble across one of them at some point. If the vortex hadn't killed him, no way was he going to be beaten by a bit of sand.

The day came to an end, the blistering suns fell from the sky, and a freezing cold descended on the planet. The cold ended quickly and the suns rose again, and the cycle repeated.

Ianto estimated it took him 3 days to reach the trading port, though he had no way of knowing when he initially arrived on the planet. In any case he was shaking with exhaustion and shock when he set eyes on the dome shaped structure. Yet there was no evidence of the trials he had gone through. No windburn on his skin, no frostbite on his limbs, and his body was as muscled and toned as always.

Still, he could feel what he had been through, and his body felt sluggish and uncoordinated as he tried to communicate his needs to the guards at the entrance. His appearance received a shocked stare from the male shaggy-haired Befgan, and a fast exchange of words lead to a healer being summoned and Ianto being ushered inside the bustling market that formed the centre of the port.

His healer, a Vengalii female, quickly led him around the market square and down a side alley, to the healing quarter and a comfortable sterile room. Easing him on to the concave wooden slat that served as a bed, she made gentle chittering noises to calm him.

Deeming his location to be a reasonable halfway point to his goal, Ianto kept a tab on the connection he could feel gently in the back of his head, and let himself ease into sleep.

Warm blue eyes regarded him fondly, and for a moment he felt sure he was drowning in waves. Reminding himself that he had never actually visited the ocean, Ianto tried to ignore the blush the look had given his cheeks, and instead bent to resume gathering the paper plates that were scattered on the hub table.

"Ianto, when I said it's late, that wasn't a reprimand for not tidying up y'know." Lowering his eyelids in a lascivious manner, Jack idly licked his own lips and grinned teasingly. "I was hoping you staying here so long might mean you wanted to spend time with me..."

_Looking at the infuriating man - able to tease, caress, promise and taunt, just with his voice - Ianto felt a bit of his iron control slip._

_Striding over to where he was leaning against the doorway, Ianto made sure to infringe in his personal space and studied the face that had stilled in surprise at his actions. "You know, you should really be more careful who you flirt with Jack - someone might think you're serious."_

_The blue eyes flickered across his face uncertainly, a tinge of hope breaking out as he evidently found what he was looking for. _

_"Oh Ianto, I seriously hope so."_

_His kiss was surprisingly gentle; cautious still in spite of the teasing. Opening himself to the kiss, Ianto was surprised at how it made him feel, and as the Captain's hand came up to cradle his head he heard himself give a hungry moan. "Jack..."_

"-ck..." Coming awake to the sound of his own voice, it took a moment for Ianto to remember where he was. Not safe at the hub having a tender moment with Jack. Stuck on a planet that, for all he knew, was the other side of the universe from the Doctor, Jack and the Tardis.

Pushing aside those thoughts - afterall, now that he was rested and calmer than before, he again recalled his main mission - he sat up on the wooden bed and looked around.

The bed was surprisingly comfortable, and upon closer inspection he realised it wasn't really composed of wood. Probably a silly assumption to have made given he was no longer on earth, but evidently his time on that planet had made more of an impact than he'd thought. Fortunately the healer had planned ahead for his wakening and there were supplies for ablution as well as a platter of food and some clothes set aside for him.

Feeling refreshed, and with his pale brown toga firmly wrapped around him, Ianto dug into the food with relish. His body still showed no signs of malnourishment, but he felt half-starved and a bit of his earlier wobbliness had asserted itself once he started moving. So he eagerly gulped down sweet-tasting creamy liquid, and was halfway through some kind of pastry, reaching for the round fruit-like item, when he noticed something odd. Halting in mid-motion he turned his hand over and studied it intently. No trick of the light, his skin was shimmering, no, _gleaming_. Like the most finely polished marble, his skin appeared to be reflecting light at an unnatural intensity.

With the greatest care he set down the crumbly remains of the pastry and reached for the sharp metal that was skewering a hunk of meat. Dropping the food back in place, he set the point of the instrument against his palm and increased the pressure.

Searing pain shot through his hand and he dropped the metal, startled. One look revealed there to be no mark on his palm though, and again he set the skewer against his skin, and pushed.

No matter how much pressure he exerted, and how much pain it caused him, the metal would not penetrate his skin. He couldn't even work up a dent! Though the metal skewer did bend at attempt #42.

Giving up on self-harming, and pushing aside the shiver of apprehension he felt, Ianto returned to his meal. Who knew when he'd next get a meal this generous, what with his lack of any currency, he'd best stock up now before the healer returned to see him and pronounced him healthy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies in advance for the slight Irish gag in this chapter – I mean no offence, I could just see Ianto making that sort of comparison 'sall! ****** We're Two, Alone – Chapter Three

"Many thanks, many thanks"

Ianto suppressed a sigh and gamely smiled as the wizened figure of a Genick farmer bowed and scraped, thanking him in broken Threspal. Reverently putting the intergalactic toaster Ianto had just fixed for him into his collapsible cart, the Genick then spryly hopped on top and the cart zipped away, hovering off the ground.

Such a sight had taken a bit of getting used to; the contradictions between a species' appearance and their capabilities that is - the universal obsession with hovering devices had been old long before he'd become trapped on Earth.

He'd actually commented to Jack once that for such a simple piece of technology it was truly amazing how fixated every culture was on it, and how singularly charming it was that Earth still had yet to master it. That had of course resulted in a funny look, but before he'd been able to panic that Jack had figured out he wasn't counting himself amongst the Earthlings, the infuriating man had grabbed him by his suit cuff and dragged him into his lair to watch Back To The Future II. That wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that the hoverboards did provoke a brief smile out of him, which then led to Jack grinning smugly and using Back To The Future jokes and references the rest of the week.

Any attempt at a smile now wiped from his face, Ianto returned to his little corner of the bustling market, and added his most recent payment to the pot.

As an agricultural planet the Genick's were largely nomadic and everywhere they went they set up temporary living quarters and a general Market area such as this, to serve as places for different tribes to meet up, barter and gossip.

It had been four months since he'd woken up in the healing quarters on Befalgus. The healer had been surprised, but pleased, to find him perfectly healthy, and in the end Josellenie had decided that he could pay for the accommodation by helping out with her regular duties. Despite the clicking noises he vaguely recalled from his entrance, Josellenie primarily communicated using the universal Threspal language, which Ianto had been pleasantly surprised to realise he could still speak fluently. Finding her to be a friendly, caring individual, and the best chance he had of getting on his feet and getting some money, Ianto had agreed.

The days had passed in a haze on that planet. The enclosed environment made it feel as though he was suspended in time. If it hadn't been for the regular influx of new visitor's and the booming sound of Zidpar ships as they clunked their way to docking, it would have been quite easy to get consumed in his new life and forget his purpose. With every ship that came and went though, his impatience to continue his journey increased. A place on an intergalactic ship cost in the region of 3,000 scods though, and while Josellenie was generous, it still took over 2 months for him to save up the necessary amount.

During that time he had learnt much about the state of things outside of Earth's orbit. 50 new wars had started and ended. Spaceship manufacturing had been slapped with a dozen new regulations after it emerged the Ignodeese engineers (rather like Earth's entrepreneurial Irish) had been producing cheaper counterfeit Sqill drives to fill their order quota and then selling the real Sqill drives on the black market for a small fortune.

He had also discovered that the massacre of his species was the hottest piece of gossip circling the traelegg.

The pain of that had been worse than anything he could imagine - hearing the destruction of his culture, his family, his friends, bandied about like a piece of juicy meat, and the gossipers the vultures that ate it.

For all the pain it caused he still made himself linger close and listen. Consensus was that something strangely clean had happened. One day bodies just appeared; on the home planet, on other planets. Wherever there was one of them, the next day there was just a body. No one knew how or why, or even if it had been deliberate. Some more superstitious individuals whispered it meant time was coming to an end; that the very fabric of the universe would start to bend inwards and swallow them all whole.

The other two had shivered in fear, then seamlessly sequed into whether or not Halfreck would get together with D'Argo before the universe ended. As Josellenie chirruped for him to hurry up, Ianto had straightened his toga and left them to discuss alien celebrity love lives.

Finally he had saved up enough scods for his spaceship ticket, and even for a bit of food. That had been enough to get him out of the Caverrus galaxy at least. Then he had to resort to planet hopping trips, using his skills from Torchwood to fix up bits of alien technology to pay for his fare. It would have been a lot easier if he reverted to his old form, but his experience from before lingered still and he was...kind of scared if he was honest.

Despite clinging to his old human body, it was impossible for Ianto not to notice certain changes.

The pulse in the back of his mind had never gone away; he'd been worried that it would but it's tenacity also left him unsettled. Occasionally he could feel it reaching for him, expanding, trying to create a deeper connection with him. He always recoiled in fear, a slight physical flinch the only outward sign. It left him with a piece of information each time though. Flashes of metal and flesh, gleaming teeth in an unhinged grin, and once the disturbing sight of millions of people acting in mechanical synchronicity.

Truth be told he had initially believed the flashes to be memories of Lisa. The unsettling images had been clearer each time though, and he gradually realised they were snatches of the current time stream. Earth.

How and why he was getting them were questions that plagued him. Never before had he been so intimately aware of the connection that now pulsed inside him, and it had _never_ interacted with him.

These questions circled his mind; haunting him as he tossed and turned at night, flickers of his friends appearing before him, scared and frantic. They taunted him during the days, as he tinkered with piece of junk after piece of junk, another grateful alien pressing money into his limp hand. They even nipped at him when he was trying to find out information about his own kind.

Ignoring the tug, Ianto stalwartly continued his quest. Journeying ever further from the milkyway galaxy, and ever closer to his old home.

In the last month he had finally reached a planet where one of his kind had been found dead. There had been no more answers of Tiflick than anywhere he'd already been, but the planet had had a curious pall-like air overshadowing it. When he'd noted the curious atmosphere to a passing Tiflock they had shuddered and muttered a blessing.

_"We do not mention it, 'tis bad luck. A shadow fell upon us over a frelick ago, and since then few can bear to stay."_

_Curiosity roused, Ianto could not help asking; "why have you not left too, if you fear it so much?"_

_To his surprise the Tiflock had blanched even further. _

_"It is a blight affecting more than our small world. I may fear it, but I fear what may still be out there more. Far better to stay in its shadow."_

The timing matched the wipeout of his kind too well to be a coincidence, and Ianto began tentatively enquiring about planets afflicted by this ominous 'blight'. No one else seemed to have made the connection, but so far the planets being named had all matched ones where he knew one of his people had fallen.

As such he had taken to avoiding those planets directly, choosing nearby planets to ask his questions instead. Even without the 'blight' on them, it was too much like stepping on a grave for him to bring himself to do it if he didn't have to.

So far he had no answers, and the closer he got to his goal the more scared and alone he felt.

Shaking himself free of his reminisces, Ianto started to close down his makeshift Market stall for the day. The Genick people were extremely social and soon the evening tent would be erected and all hands needed to help with the cooking of the food.

Looking up at the sky before he went to get ready for a night's feasting and merriment, Ianto wistfully wondered where Jack was.


End file.
